For a conventional electronic device, cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) are provided on two sides of a liquid crystal display (LCD) of the electronic device, and the CCFLs have a longer irradiation distance, thereby making illumination of the LCD screen relatively dim. In recent years, there has been provided an electronic device with a wide LCD unit, wherein CCFLs are located underneath the LCD unit, and the LCD unit is pivoted on a side of a base unit of the electronic device, such that the CCFLs have a shorter irradiation distance to improve brightness and contrast of the screen.
Currently, in the foregoing electronic device with CCFLs being provided underneath the display unit, the location of CCFLs corresponds to a position where the display unit is pivoted on the base unit, and thus a housing of the display unit must have a considerable thickness. Generally, the housing thickness of the display unit is set as 1.8 to 2.0 mm, and a gap between the assembled display unit and base unit when the display unit covers the base unit is approximately 1.2 to 1.5 mm. However, such thickness and gap do not facilitate the requirements of light weight and thin profile for an electronic device.
In order to satisfy the requirements of light weight and thin profile for an electronic device, it has been proposed to reduce the housing thickness of the display unit to 1.40 mm and reduce the gap between the base unit and the display unit when covering the base unit to 0.8 mm, such that the weight of the electronic device is decreased by about 25% to 40% as compared to the foregoing design. However, such reduction in the thickness of the display unit housing is limited and causes degradation of structural strength of the display unit. As a result, under a condition of being exerted with force, the display unit may easily be bent and deformed, and thus bezels on the display unit at a hinge portion being pivoted on the base unit would scratch and damage a surface of the hinge portion due to undesirable contact therebetween, thereby impairing the appearance of the electronic device.
Accordingly, a current solution to the above problem and for achieving light weight and thin profile of the electronic device is to modify a material for housings of both the display unit and the base unit of the electronic device. That is, a magnesium-aluminum alloy, which has high intensity, light weight and small thickness, is employed for fabricating the housings of the display unit and the base unit, so as to avoid damage to the appearance of the hinge portion caused by the deformed display unit exerted with force.
Another solution is to apply an abrasion resistant coating on surfaces of the housings, for example, adding a nano metallic oxide to the coating, so as to increase abrasion resistance for the housing surfaces and prevent surface scratches.
However, using the magnesium-aluminum housing or the abrasion resistant coating requires the expensive magnesium-aluminum alloy material and fabrication processes, or needs the expensive coating additive, such that the fabrication cost would be significantly increased.
Therefore, the problem to be solved here is to prevent damage to a housing caused by bezels of a display unit deformed by force, and satisfy the requirements of light weight and thin profile for an electronic device, without increasing the fabrication cost thereof.